1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor driven dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new compact motor driven dispenser for dispensing caulking and glue material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motor driven dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, motor driven dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,306,671; 4,180,187; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 361,247; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,815,925; 5,503,307; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,994.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new compact motor driven dispenser. The inventive device includes a housing having a barrel portion and a handle portion. The barrel portion includes a top wall, a bottom wall, a back wall, a front wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. The front wall has a generally circular shaped opening therein. The top wall has an inner surface having a track mounted thereon. A collapsible push rod is positioned in the housing and has a first end and a second end. The second has a head thereon. The push rod includes a plurality of discrete blocks having a top surface, a bottom surface, a back surface, a front surface and a pair of lateral surfaces. Each of the back surfaces has a saddle integrally attached thereto. Each of the front surfaces has boss thereon. Each of the bosses is positioned in and pivotally coupled to one of the saddles such that the blocks are hingedly coupled to each other. The bottom surfaces each have teeth thereon. The push rod is extendably positioned between the track and the top wall such that the push rod abuts the back wall and the second end of the rod extends toward the front wall of the housing in a generally U-shaped configuration. A motor is positioned in the housing. A plurality of drive gears is mechanically coupled to the motor and in communication with the teeth of the push rod. An actuator selectively turns the motor on or off.
In these respects, the compact motor driven dispenser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing caulking and glue material.